Prior cable straightening devices have included both manually actuated and power actuated types. Manual cable straighteners have the advantage of being comparatively simple in construction, but they require considerable strength to use, particularly on thick cable. Prior power operated cable straighteners, on the other hand, have generally been large and mechanically complex. Furthermore, prior power actuated devices have not been constructed so that the operator can use both hands to position the cable during operation of the device.